A view commonly associated with aging is that memory loss is inevitable and irreversible. Research on memory aging consistently shows there are age-related declines on some aspects of memory, such as episodic memory for words. Nevertheless, not all individuals show decrements, and there is evidence that memory can be improved. Yet, many middle-aged and older adults believe that they have little control over their memory. Two aspects of control, beliefs about memory ability or competence (efficacy) and beliefs about contingency (the relation between effort and performance) will be studied. These beliefs not only show age differences and declines, but they are consistently related to performance outcomes. The aim of this research is to examine the role that memory control beliefs play in contributing to age differences in episodic memory performance and to consider what behavioral and physiological mechanisms link control beliefs and memory performance. Memory for categorizable word lists will be tested in adults between the ages of 21 and 80. It is expected that age differences in episodic memory for words can be reduced by instilling positive views of memory control and by offering opportunities for actual control. It is predicted that promoting a sense of control over memory will result in more effective strategy use, less stress reactivity, and better memory performance, especially for middle-aged and older adults. Stress reactivity and recovery, assessed using salivary cortisol, and strategy use will be tested as mediators of the relationship between control beliefs and memory. To the extent that we can understand the nature of this relationship, it may be possible to develop more effect intervention strategies to enhance memory performance. The results can provide promising directives for reducing memory impairment and improving the everyday functioning of older adults.